


Why was Kaito reading Smut?

by Luminary_Of_The_Stars



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Actually maybe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Anal Fingering, Cuddling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fingering, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I relate to Kaito on a spiritual level, Kaito is really good and shuuichi is dying, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, blowjob, death me up, no regrets, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminary_Of_The_Stars/pseuds/Luminary_Of_The_Stars
Summary: The lack of response from Kaito’s end beckoned investigation, so Shuuichi moved his face slightly, to see what Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, could possibly be reading that could distract him from his boyfriend.First, his eyes had to adjust to the seemingly absurd brightness emanating from the phone, but when they did, he was greeted by a logo so familiar to him he may even be scared.Archiveofourown.net





	Why was Kaito reading Smut?

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty Dirty Saimota.
> 
> (I love this ship too much)

The night is dark, and Shuuichi Saihara is having trouble sleeping. Of course, it’s not like he hasn’t had problems sleeping before but this time it’s different, for he is way too tired to even consider falling asleep. So, when he finally takes his face out of his pillow, opening his eyes, it’s kind of surprising that he didn’t notice that his boyfriend, Kaito Momota, was on his phone.

“Ngh” Shuuichi made a particularly tired sound has he buried his face into Kaito’s neck.

“G- gmornin’ saishuu” Kaito’s voice was deep and husky, yet very quiet, something that gave Shuuichi a slight shock.

“morning?” Shuuichi quietly moaned, for god sakes it was already past twelve, he was never going to fall asleep at this rate.

The lack of response from Kaito’s end beckoned investigation, so Shuuichi moved his face slightly, to see what Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, could possibly be reading that could distract him from his boyfriend.

First his eyes had to adjust to the seemingly absurd brightness emanating from the phone, but when they did, he was greeted by a logo so familiar to him, he may even be scared.

_Archiveofourown.net_

“Kaito~ what are you doing on A03?” Shuuichi groggily groaned, trying his best not to sound too needy or concerned, but inside he really felt like he should be, after skimming through the writing accompanying the webpage.

It was smut. Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, was reading smut.

“Oh! Uh Shuuichi, this isn’t what you think it is is just- Tsumugi asked me to-“ Panic filled Kaito’s mind and voice, as he tried to find an explanation worthy and believable enough for the Ultimate Detective. But of course, the slight tiredness in his voice slurred his words and soon enough he was just making strange sounds.

“You know, this isn’t half-bad writing-“ Shuuichi commented, keeping his voice quiet and soft, and somehow it triggered a lightbulb in Kaito’s brain, which in turn gave Shuuichi a feeling that he was not going to fall asleep for a while.

“Ya’ know, I realised something Saishuu,” Kaito commented, straining his voice to make sure he stayed quiet.

“and whats that?”

“You look really hot when you’re tired” and soon enough a cheeky grin appeared on Kaito’s face, illuminated only by his phone, making him look like he was made of stardust.

“Maybe, since you are so tired and you look so hot-“ He was cut off by Shuuichi’s sloppy kiss, and his hand reaching for Kaito’s.

“Sure”

If you were there at that moment, you would be able to see the entire galaxy in Kaito’s eyes. And Shuuichi was sure to see a lot more of those eyes before the night was through.

Soon enough, Kaito’s arms were around Shuuichi’s, his cold and calloused hands crawling up Shuuichi’s nightshirt, gripping and moving it as he moved in to give Shuuichi another kiss. Soon the one kiss become many, each one stamped on Shuuichi’s skin, making it feel warm, as he did inside, for soon enough his shirt was off too.

Kaito’s hands soon encountered Shuuichi’s chest, what Kaito knew to be the most sensitive part of Shuuichi’s body. Soon too, his chest was filled with the warm feeling created by Kaito’s kisses, sloppy yet smooth, his chapped lips meeting every small part Shuuichi’s skin, covering them like a protective wrap, for nothing could harm Shuuichi if Kaito was there with him.

Small, pleasure induced sounds started to emanate from Shuuichi, moans slowly becoming audible, his breath starting to hitch and become unsteady. Kaito’s hands went further down, soon enough gripping Shuuichi’s ass through his boxers, gripping slowly, as he teased him by slowly pulling them down, till they were thrown away into the abyss of which neither could see. And that didn’t matter, for all they needed right now was this.

Soon Shuuichi’s figure was entirely exposed by the astronaut, and his strong hands started to absentmindedly doodle constellations and stars into the thinner man’s thighs. _He was teasing him_ , but Shuuichi liked it all the same, and soon enough his hands were on Kaito’s back, pulling his Shirt of in a fast motion to reveal his musculature. The same procedure followed with his pants, before both were fully unclothed.

Shuuichi pulled Kaito onto him, before Kaito initiated another kiss, this time more passionate, and somewhat more primal. Kaito’s hands moved in the darkness to grab something, for what Shuuichi perceived as lube, and soon those fingers slowly crept inside of Shuuichi.

Shuuichi bit back a moan, licking his lips almost nervously as Kaito slowly inserted his fingers into Shuuichi’s ass. Soon they started massaging small circles into his insides, and Kaito drew him closer, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as it got faster and faster.

“ngh, k-kaito~” Shuuichi couldn’t hold the moans back any longer, for Kaito was just too damn good. His fingers seemingly pulsated and sent Shuuichi into a testosterone high, beads of sweat slowly crawling down his face away from his hairline.

“Hmm?” Kaito whispers, as he realises Shuuichi’s moans, “Is that good?”

Shuuichi give an enthusiastic nod. _Oh god yes._ Shuuichi never wants Kaito to stop, for his hips are now starting to move with a mind of their own and he can feel the sweat on his face and smell the scent coming from Kaito. It’s a shame that soon enough Kaito withdraws his fingers, but what comes next makes up for it.

With a strong, determined movement, Kaito moves his hands to Shuuichi’s face, gripping it with intense strength and care, before he moves in and passionately kisses Shuuichi again. Shuuichi can feel his dick start to throb as Kaito inserts his own thick length into him, lustful movements then follow.

The movement from Kaito’s hips are slow at first, teasing Shuuichi yet again with intense bliss, for it felt like he was in heaven, that Kaito was his own little piece of that, the intense movement inside Shuuichi quickened, and soon the moans were loud enough that Kaito had to silence Shuuichi with more kissing, not that Shuuichi minded, however.

“how about that?’ Kaito didn’t need an answer, his tone betraying the question, as he picked up speed even more, and the kisses became seemingly longer and longer.

The throbbing subsided as intense  bliss filled Shuuichi’s dick, radiating a pleasure almost god like, that intensifying with each passing second.

“K-kait-o~ nghg!~” Shuuchi moaned, “I’m about to, nhgg~!” and then Kaito stopped, took his dick out of Shuuichi, for otherwise he would have no way for his mouth to reach Shuuichi’s pleasure center.

He slowly nibbles on Shuuichi’s head, before opening his mouth to fit more of the length inside of him. He sucks slowly on it, moving his tongue around the head in circular motions, giving Shuuichi even more of a reason to come, but Kaito wouldn’t let him yet. He moved his mouth up and down in faster motions, his head bopping to an imaginary beat, in sync with the still moving tongue inside his mouth.

Shuuichi’s moans get more frequent, as the heavenly bliss gets harder and harder to take without sound, for the climax was getting near.

“kai! Kaito~! KAITO KAITO KAITO~~! Im going to~” White seed comes spilling out into Kaito’s mouth, him licking up every single trace, before moving back up to Shuuichi and giving him more kisses, this time peppering them over every single little bit of his lips, savouring every moment, letting him taste his spoils.

“k-kaito, p-please don’t stop~” Shuuichi murmurs between unsteady, uneven breaths.

“Yes master~~” Kaito winked before getting back to work, knowing very well how hard Shuuichi was getting from all this almost Kingly treatment.

Kaito’s erection pushes into Shuuichi once again, the feelings induced begging Shuuichi to moan in absolute bliss, for it was as he thought, heaven on earth. They both pant eagerly, enjoying the experience to the fullest, as Kaito thrusts harder and harder, faster and faster. Shuuichi’s moans get so loud that Kaito must compensate by moving his head back to Shuuichi’s neck, returning to the sweet nothings from earlier.

“nhgh~! K-kaito~ I’m going to-“

Kaito cuts him off, “Then do it.” His voice is deep and soothing yet so masculine and attractive that Shuuichi just can’t resist it, and soon enough he has goosebumps all down his back, “Come for me, Shuuichi~”

And so Shuuichi does, sticky mess once again going everywhere, Shuuichi panting and humming with great enjoyment as Kaito continues to go deeper inside of him. It feels so warm and tight that Shuuichi can only begin to imagine how good Kaito must feel right now, and it’s almost enough to get him hard a third time.

Kaito peppers more and more kisses as his breath also hitches, sweat providing extra lubrication as he reaches the climax of his journey inside Shuuichi. Kaito’s hands slide up to Shuuichi’s sides, and it gives him the last bit of turning on he needs before he is filled up with so much warmth and love that he comes.

But Shuuichi doesn’t stop there.

When Kaito slowly moves out of Shuuichi, he is pushed back onto the bed and attacked by Shuuichi, so lustful no one could imagine what it would look like. He licks Kaito’s abs and then proceeds to his nipples.

He touches them with such firm nature yet so gentle that Kaito begins to moan, loud, husky moans filling the quiet air around them.

Shuuichi loudly and shamelessly comes down on them, biting and sucking on the soft flesh. Soon however it turned into quiet lapping and suckling, before returning to the more intense biting and sucking. Kaito can barely contain his intense enjoyment, but starts to put his hand through Shuuichi’s hair, sifting through the now sweaty blue mop. Kaito writhes slightly with every slight movement in Shuuichi’s mouth, desiring more of that delicious friction.

Shuuichi pulls back, leaving a thin trail of saliva connected from the nipples to his lips, before setting to work on the main course.

Shuuichi takes it so fast that Kaito’s face contorts into pure bliss, his grin so wide you would think his lips about to tear. Shuuichi then quickly nuzzles his nose into Kaito’s purple hair, before sucking on the thick cock currently in his mouth.

It doesn’t take Shuuichi long to get Kaito to climax again, and when he does it goes everywhere, a fountain of love, as Kaito would call it, for it seemed like it would never end.

By the time the lust starts to fade from their minds, Kaito remarks “we should do that with the lights on next time.”

“Why?”

“Because you look so gosh-dang cute whenever you are happy”

Shuuichi blushed at that, Kaito even after such a taxing and tiring event is still same old Kaito, spewing compliments out of his mouth like his “Fountain of Love”. Soon enough Shuuichi is just content enough to hug Kaito, and let his peppering of kisses help drift Shuuichi off the sleep.

“Hey kaito-?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love ya’ too Saishuu”


End file.
